The Rules of CD20's World Wiki
List of Rules in CD20 Wiki. Rules: Special: Templates and Stuff Use it accurately: https://cd20-world.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_templates I.Vandalism, Trolling, Spam, and others. Vandalism and spam are serious buisness. Vandalism is an action involving deliberate destruction of or damage to public or private property. Doing Vandalism will result first a: * 1st: Month Block. * 2nd: Year Block. * 3rd: Infinite Block. Spam are sending the same old message to the internet, and it is really annoying. Doing it so will result a: * 1st: Week Block * 2nd: Month Block * 3rd: Year Block * 4th: Infinite Block Trolling is an deliberate, provocative, online posting that is intended to cause an angry response, doing it results in a: * 1st: Month Block * 2nd: Year Block * 3rd: Infinite Block Sockpuppets is an an alternate account used for deceiving purposes or to evade admin scrutiny. Doing it results an: * Infinite Block II. Warning Warnings are often if people do anything bad, or very bad. You should give a warning to users first before blocking them. Execptions are from the sockpuppetry , which results an infinite block quickly. III. Chat Here are the rules of chatting. * Profanity is forbidden, Damn, Hell, and Crap are allowed if they are used in context and not against another user. Any use of profanity after a user is issued a warning will immediately result in a temporary ban from chat. * Please be respectful towards users, their opinions, and how they feel. Do not Discriminate, Bully, or harass anymore. Doing it may result a ban from chat temporary. * Asking personal information is forbidden. * Drama, Politics, and Arguing is also forbidden too. * Posing as a user of a higher position than you is forbidden. IV. Deletion * Deletion may be only helpful if it's spam, vandalism related, innapropriate pages, and nonsense stuff. * Anyone can nomeinate a page of being deleted, if they feel they should be deleted. * If there is any controversy over deleting a certain page, abstain from a deletion war, do not delete the page, and bring the page in question to a deletion discussion as outlined in this article. V.Blocking * If a person is violating a rule, give them one warning first. If the warned user did it again will be a result of a block. * Any user that commits very serious offenses in this wikia may be blocked immediately for an amount of time. * Any user who spams, vandalizes, harasses, or threatens as their first contribution or interaction may automatically be blocked without warning. If they continue to violate such rules after their block, they shall be given an infinite block. * Users that misuse spelling and/or grammar, unintentionally use improper formatting, and/or make an accidental edit shold not be blocked. * When an admin block a user, they must use the block template on their user page. This allows the blocked user to know that they are blockded for certain reasons. VI.Edit * When an edit war occurs, all parties must stop editing the page and take the problem to an informal discussion on one of the editor's message walls or in a forum post and explain their reasons for their edits. Once they have explained their reasons, they must follow the procedures below to resolve the dispute. * Only revert the edit of a page if there is vandalism or something really messed up. VII. Advertising * FANDOM wikias may be advertised only in the forums and in only one topic. * Advertising non-FANDOM wikis is not allowed. Discussion of such websites is allowed. * Any violation will result a warning, doing it again results a short block. VIII. Others * NSFW stuff are very forbidden in this Wikia, doing it may result an infinite block. The NSFW stuff will be deleted. * You should help pages that are in need of help. IX. Promotions Users may request as a bureaucrat, administrator, assistant, discussion moderator, or chat moderator at the forums at Help and Introducting Yourself. *The questions for all requests are as follows: **Why do you want to have a promotion? **What kind of promotion you will choose? (bureaucrat, administrator, assistant, discussion moderator, or chat moderator) **What are your best contributions to CD20's World wikia and why? **Do you think it will be successfull? **Is there anything else you want to add? *During Discussion **Users should not use images to advertise to support them. **Users should vote (Support, Oppose, or Neutral) to the promotion. Netural does not counted. **Nominating another user for any position requiring a request form is prohibited unless the nominating user is an administrator or bureaucrat. All other nominations will be closed as invalid. *Requirements **Admins ***Must be at the wikia for 6 Months. ***The users must have 250 edits. ***Must have a clean block record of 6 Months **Bureucrat ***Must be a current Administrator for at least 6 Months. ***Must have 1000 edits. ***The user must demonstrate good reasons for any questionable edits. *Repromotions **Any user that retires, resigns, or quits and returns and wishes to be repromoted, they must follow the same procedures and requirements as if they were a user who had never been promoted before. **If a retired or resigned user returns to ESB, they cannot be promoted to any position until three (3) months following the announcement of their return or decision not to retire or resign. *Demotions **All promoted users may keep their position as long as they want, with the exceptions outlined in this section. **Retirement and Resign. *** Any user who wishes to no longer hold a promoted position and thus retires or resigns can demote themselves. They may notify a bureaucrat to have their powers removed as well. **Termination ***A user may be terminated for doing some bad stuff, abuse of rights, or unnacceptable behavior. Category:Rules Category:Browse Category:Follow Them